bratzillazfandomcom-20200223-history
Sashabella Paws
Sashabella Paws is one of the main characters of Bratzillaz and a student at Bratzillaz Academy. With the animal kingdom under her spell, she can help you communicate with creatures everywhere! She is the cousin of one of the original Bratz, Sasha. Personality Sashabella Paws and her pet fur ball Fluffinscruff help you communicate with animals everywhere. She loves faux fur, mixing it up with patterns, funky hats and fuzzy boots! With her fierce fashion style and bewitching personality, Sashabella keeps the animal kingdom under her spell! In the webisodes, more of Sashabella's behavior is shown. She seems to be gentle and nice, and while her vocal tone sounds like it would have an attitude, she has not shown this in the least bit. She has "catty" behavior, but this may only be while in her witch form. Appearance Sashabella is a pale/white skinned girl with glowing yellow eyes. Her hair is white and somewhat messy with very thin streaks of black. She wears a green hat with thin yellow line detailing all over it. She has very lightly blushed cheeks and grayish eye makeup and red lipstick. Sashabella wears a Red-Magenta dress with multiple belts over it, long thin black sleeves and magenta-red cuffs with belts on them. She has her marking located on her right leg above her knee and wears green stockings that match her witch hat pattern. Her cape looks to be made of fur at the neck but is most likely gray and soft pink faux fur, while the rest of the cape has a zigzag pattern with red, pink, and green zig-zag markings. Sashabella also has on black heels with black/dark-gray fake fur, making them resemble winter boots. Normal Form Revealed during the animated cartoon, Sashabella's normal form is a lightly tanned girl with green eye makeup, pale red blush on her cheeks and red lipstick. Her eyes look to be a shade of blue and her long, neatly brushed hair is pure black with a touch oh highlight. Normal Sashabella wears an off-pink dress with two belts at the chest and waist and plain long black sleeves. She has witch form Sashabella's stockings and black boots. Pet With it's wild hair and silver stitches for teeth, Fluffinscruff is a one-of-a-kind pet that only the Bratzillaz Witches could tame! Be careful though as Fluffinscruff has a mystic ‘Witchy’ side and likes to growl on occasion. But as always, Fluffinscruff’s bark is worse than his bite and that’s why he’s the coolest pet the Bratz have ever seen! Fluffinscruff is a little green monster with big brown eyes and stitched mouth. It's tummy is light green with zig-zag pink markings. It has two long ear-like shapes and very messy, red-magenta hair. He also has a green square shaped head. Abilities Sashabella is a fairly powerful witch, and has a unique fighting style different from any other witch at the Academy. Her fighting style revolves around her pet Fluffinscruff. Fluffinscruff is the Earth God's body in the human world, and allows Sashabella to use portions of its power, though they occasionally come at cost to herself. Earth God's Armor: '''Sashabella's primary defensive technique. It covers her in stone armor that is stronger than steel, and breaking through it is extremely difficult. A testament to its power is that it withstood Fianna's Tempestes Sienna, Fianna's strongest attack before her revival. '''Earth God's Spear: '''Sashabella's main offensive technique. It transforms her hand into a stone spear, which she can slash or stab at opponents with. '''Earth God's Crushing Fist: Sashabella controls the earth around her to form a fist around the opponent, crushing them. Earth God's Dynamic Creation: Sashabella creates monsters from the earth, ranging from snakes to dragons. These creatures will obey her every command, and she can create an army of these if she so desires. An ability that Fianna exploited in the Frenzied Petz arc when she was mind controlling Sasha. This ability has a cost though. Sashabella must pay in blood to animate the creatures, ranging from drops for smaller creatures to pints for larger and more powerful creatures. Earth God's Static Creation: Sashabella creates objects from the earth around her, ranging from things like cups to entire castles. It is basically construction of huge structures in a second, and Fianna exploited this technique to create three castles as bases for her, Vampeliña, and Lilliana. Like Earth God's Dynamic Creation, it comes with a cost. Small things will require things she doesn't need like hair, but large things will cost her things like bones. Earth Deity's Spear: Hirdolin: '''Sashabella's strongest offensive technique. She forms a massive spear in front of her, as large as a small house, and throws it at an opponent. When it makes contact, it creates a deadly explosion. '''Earth Deity's Awakening: A one-use only technique. This technique allows Sashabella to obtain all of the Earth God's powers, giving her power that easily tops even that of the strongest witches, such as Lilliana after she had absorbed countless witches. She gains unimaginable speed and strength, outrunning and overpowering Vampeliña with no effort whatsoever. However, after an hour of usage, the technique will wear off. The Earth God emerges from Sashabella's body, and afterwards Sashabella turns to ash. Merchandise Sashabella Doll The card that comes with Sashabella is shaped like a __. Which is used to unlock special content on the website. The differences between doll and art include: *The dolls hair is much longer and is not shaped the same *The green coloring on the dolls hat is lighter than the art *The doll has tanned skin, darker lips, and green cat-shaped eyes. *The doll has earrings while the art does not *The dolls pink is a very bright, pale shade while the art has magenta pink *The doll only has two belts while the art has five in total. *The dolls witchmark is much smaller *The dolls badge on the cape is not solid silver *The dolls cape isn't the same length, and the colors are much lighter *The doll has black boots while the art has heels with faux fur. Quotes “Grrrr! I’m all about frighteningly fabulous faux fur and furry friends! I can chat with animals... so let’s get fierce!” Trivia *Sashabella's spell goes: Fluffinscruff! Striped hair of cat! Bratzacadabra, give me animal chat! *Like other Prototypes, the Sashabella version is much more close to the original doll. While the makeup was the same, though perhaps darker, the hair had more volume to it. Her cape looked more like the original art works depiction, and she also had all five belts. Her shoes also resembled the arts. *She may like Igneus as mentioned in the webisodes. *Sometimes her friends call her Sasha. Gallery Webisodes Sashabella-and-Fluffinscruff-shopping.png Jade-Yasmina-Sashabella-Meygana-Vampelina-Cloetta-and-Fianna-Fins.png Yasmina-Meygana-Sashabella-dancing.png Yasmina-Levitor-Cloetta-Sashabella.png SashabellaCloetta1.png In-the-Big-Screen-Sashabella.png The Rrr-runway-Sashabella-Purrrfect.png The Rrr-runway-Sashabella-talking.png The Rrr-runway-Sashabella.png Sashabella-Chatty-Sasha.png Sashabella-Sassy-Sasha.png Ratcid-talking-to-Sashabella.png Sashabella-transformation.png Sashabella-reading-spellcard.png Sashabella-introducing-herself.png Merchandise Sashabella-doll-in-box.jpg Sashabella-and-Fluffinscruff.png !sashabella.png|Prototype Sashabilla.png Music Video Sashabella-Crystal-Ball.png Sashabella-Music-Video.png Sashabella Video.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Animated Category:Female Category:Bratzillaz Academy Students